Various herbicides, fungicides, bactericides etc. having isoxazolyl group have been provided. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,268,679, 4,507,145 and 4,336,264, and EP-A Nos. 44185 and 49071 disclose various isoxazolylamines as intermediates for their synthesis. However, isoxazolylamines having alkyl group substituted by plural fluorine atoms are not found in the prior art.